


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by cynki_rosha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Dry Humping, Erotica, F/F, Fondling, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynki_rosha/pseuds/cynki_rosha
Summary: Marie hates parties, and the only reason she went to this one was because her crush Lucy was going to be there. But then the party host wants to play blindfolded Seven Minutes in Heaven, and Marie is locked in the closet with someone who really wants to fuck her.
Kudos: 80





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

Marie didn't like parties. She found them childish and ridiculous. It was just an excuse for a bunch of people to get together and be obnoxiously loud, obnoxiously short-tempered, or obnoxiously illegal. And Marie wasn't a fan of doing any of those things. She was a huge fan of being quiet and mellow and very very sober.

They say that your true self comes out when you're drunk. Marie had to agree: she became dour and irritable when she drank, and all she would want to do was go home and take a nap.

Hell, Marie wanted to do that even before she got drunk. She fantasized about stumbling back to her apartment, unlocking that front door, and collapsing on the couch in an appreciative stupor that was unmatched by any other nap she ever had.

So there was one good part about being drunk: the unconscious part. Marie had to concede to that. The pure pleasure of passing out while you were plastered was simply unmatched. And ever since her friend Sylvia invited her to a house party this Friday, that's all Marie could think about. The party Marie could take or leave (preferably leave), but it was the sleep afterwards that she greatly looked forward to. Plus it was a Friday night, so she could sleep in until noon and order Chinese takeout for breakfast on Saturday.

Sylvia's house was still pretty quiet when Marie walked up to it that Friday night. Marie was clutching her bag to her chest as if it would protect her, and rang the doorbell. Sylvia answered the door and said, "Oh my god, hiiiiii," in that slightly obnoxious tone of voice of hers. She hugged Marie, kissed each cheek like she was French, and then ushered Marie inside.

Marie never came to these parties. Sylvia hosted them all the time, and invited her frequently, but Sylvia only took her up on her offer once every couple of months. The two had known each other since college; they were both on the outskirts of the same friend group. Once Sylvia recognized Marie at work, she intended to drag her into the fold. It took a couple months, but Marie finally started joining her and a half-dozen other friends out to pizza, coffee, the movies, and the occasional bowling night. Marie found it funny that she was infinitely more social when she had full time work and lived alone than she did when she lived in dorms and avoided going to class all day.

But all that socializing never warmed Marie up to the drinking parties. She went to one, a year ago, which ended up being a huge bash with tons of people that Marie didn't know. She spent most of her time sitting in the corner sipping a Coors Light that tasted expired. And worst of all, Lucy wasn't there.

Lucy. The other reason Marie joined the group (other than getting Sylvia off her back). Quiet and dark-haired, Lucy wasn't reserved in the same way that Marie was shy. She was mysterious, unexpected, someone you could tell held secrets that would remain hidden. She traveled frequently and very rarely joined in the group outings because she was always out of town. When she was in town, Marie would hang onto her every word. Lucy had a way of talking that made everything she said have weight and meaning that transcended the raw definitions of the words. She had a way of looking at you that made you want to dive into her and never leave.

And Sylvia said that Lucy was going to be at the party. Marie didn't know if that was true, but she was willing to take the gamble.

The living room was already getting crowded, and there were more people here that Marie didn't know than she did know. And still no Lucy.

Marie took her shoes off at the front door, as per house rules, and made her way to the couch. She held her bag in front of her as if it would protect her from other people, people who would ask her terrible questions like "Who are you?" and "How are you doing?" and "How do you know Sylvia?". Those were all Marie's least favorite questions.

"Marie!" somebody said, a somebody she recognized. "Marie's here!"

Someone passed her a Coors Light. Great.

Marie attempted to join the conversation happening around her, but she felt like a rock in rapids, frozen still while everyone else rushed past. More people showed up, more faces, "Hi, who are you, how are you doing?" Names came and went, faces that Marie didn't know, and the population expanded, no one she knew about, no one she cared about...

And then there, there she was, beautiful singular Lucy, her long dark hair tied back, a look of jetlag in her eyes that masked a quiet excitement of being here. Her lips shone bright pink in the living room light. Marie tried not to stare. She was just as beautiful as Marie remembered, maybe even more so.

Lucy poured herself some mid-tier wine (maybe Marie should try the wine) and started engaging some guy about her recent trip to Prague. She dropped a few hints and left out all the details, coyly enticing other people to get curious and ask her. Marie loved that about her, the way that she got people interested in her and wanting to know more. She was a constant tease of information.

More people showed up, and Sylvia was going around making sure that everyone knew everyone else. She introduced Marie to a group of four people that Marie had never seen before, and the whole interaction made her want to die. She downed her beer to hide her eternal embarrassment and shame, and refused when someone tried to give her another. Instead she sought out the bottle of wine that Lucy had served herself from. The dark liquid swirled around in the glass, sticking quickly to the sides and running back into the pool, leaving a shimmery glaze on the inside of the glass. Marie took a sip. It was gently sweet, like strawberries. Marie loved berries, especially strawberries.

"Hey, guys, who wants to play a game?" Sylvia asked. The alcohol buzzed on Marie's tongue. She was going to get drunk soon enough. "Y'all remember seven minutes in heaven?"

Marie's stomach clenched in annoyance. An image of her living room couch drifted across her mind. Being passed out was definitely going to be better than playing a silly high school game. She thought she had graduated in order to leave that sort of nonsense behind.

An excited murmur went around the room. Clearly the rest of the guests didn't share Marie's sentiments. That didn't bode well for her dignity.

"What if we did blindfolded seven minutes in heaven?" Sylvia continued. "Just promise to keep the blindfolds on while in the closet and then afterwards you get to know who spent it with." She winked broadly, and the crowd around her got more excited.

That boded even worse for Marie's dignity. Who on earth would want to be stuck in a closet for seven minutes with some stranger? Absolutely fantastic.

Marie really didn't want to participate in the game, but there was a part of her that really wanted to see what kind of pairings would come out of it. Sometimes different personalities clashed, and that could be fun to watch.

But, no, Sylvia said, if you wanted to see the victims you had to play the game. The small handful of people who weren't playing were shuffled off into the kitchen where they couldn't watch people embarrass themselves. Even Sylvia said that she was going to draw a number.

Sylvia split up the party into two groups. One group went into the dining room, and the other into the living room. Marie was shuffled into the dining room along with six other poor sods. There was a hallway between the two rooms with a closet off it. It was the perfect spot to play a blindfolded game like that. Everyone would draw a number out of a hat, and whomever got matching numbers got locked in the closet together for seven minutes. Seven whole agonizing embarrassing terrible minutes.

Seven minutes later, lips chafed and blood flowing, you were allowed to leave.

Marie got number four. She vaguely remembered that it was an unlucky number in Japan.

Sylvia called out for the first pairing. They were blindfolded in their respective rooms, and led down the hallway to the closet. Everyone gathered around the entrances to the hallways, eager to see what was going to happen. Both members of the first pair were awkward and giggling, walking hesitantly with their blindfolds on. Marie noted with some irritation that she didn't know who most of these people were, and thus she wouldn't get a thrill from seeing who got matched with whom. Watching strangers get paired up and put into an embarrassing situation didn't mean anything to her.

Marie crumpled up her number. Maybe she should tell Sylvia that she wasn't interested in playing the game any more. If she couldn't enjoy watching other people get embarrassed, then those other people shouldn't enjoy watching her embarrass herself. She was about to talk to Sylvia when she looked up and noticed a pair of dark eyes from the other side of the hallway.

An embarrassed heat went through her. Lucy was standing in the living room, eagerly watching the closet door. Marie knew who Lucy was, at least. She was suddenly filled with an intense desire to see who Lucy got paired with. Marie probably wouldn't recognize them, but in the very least she could judge them for not being good enough for Lucy.

Marie glanced around the dining room. Who did she want Lucy to get paired with? Someone awful, maybe, someone that Lucy wouldn't be interested in at all. That was probably the best guess there.

The timer went off, and the first group was let out of the closet. One of them looked annoyed, the other looked dejected. Marie couldn't stop herself from smirking. What happened in there? Clearly someone got rejected, but how and why? Okay, Marie had to admit, maybe there was something to watching strangers embarrass themselves.

The second group went in. Sylvia handed out drinks to people who wanted more. The chatter got louder.

There was a thud from the closet, and a screech. When the two were let out, one of them was laughing with red watery eyes, and the other one looked embarrassed. They had knocked something over, they explained. Sylvia let out an excited gasp and rushed into the closet to make sure that nothing was broken.

Group three was a couple. Marie didn't know that at first, not until she heard the muffled moans from behind the door. She flushed at the noise, and the chatter around her grew self-consciously louder. Marie pinched her paper into a miniscule little ball and tried to not think about being the next person to go into a closet that people had sex in.

Five minutes later the couple was let out. They looked deeply satisfied with themselves.

Next was pairing four. This was it.

Marie tried to peek down the hallway to cheat and see whom she was matched with, but they were hidden around the corner. Sylvia pulled her back and tied a bandanna around Marie's eyes, cutting off all her sight. Sylvia led her to the closet. Everything felt loud, Marie's breath, the footsteps of her partner, the creak of the closet door. Marie was put in first, her partner followed. There was an embarrassingly heavy smell of sex in the air. Marie wrinkled her nose.

"Remember," Sylvia said, "you've got to leave the blindfold on until you get out!" The door closed with a click of the lock. Marie licked her lips. Who did she get paired with?

The other person was silent, completely not moving. There wasn't even a shuffle of feet on the carpet.

Marie swallowed. "Hello?" she whispered.

The other person stepped towards her. Marie flinched back and bumped into the wall. They got even closer.

Marie could tell from their movement and their breath, they were slightly taller, and--a smell of strawberries? A woman.

"Um--" Marie breathed, and the woman stepped closer. Marie turned her head and pressed the side of her face pressed against the wall. The other person was barely an inch away. Heat radiated off her body. Marie trembled. "You're awfully close," Marie muttered.

The stranger's head dipped down, her face close to Marie's neck. A strangled whimper shuddered past Marie's throat, a hesitant, "Uh--"

Her breath was so close.

Marie licked her lips. Right there, right on her ear--

The hair on Marie's arms stood on end. The other person pushed her body completely against Marie's.

Oh, woman. Definitely a woman. Her breasts pressed against Marie, her hands now on Marie's arms, keeping her still. The smell of strawberry lip gloss lingered in the air.

Who wore strawberry lip gloss at their age...?

Her lips were on Marie's neck, gentle and persistent. A woman was kissing her. Oh god, a woman was kissing her. She took Marie's hand and put it on her hips. Marie grabbed onto it for dear life. The woman slid her hand up and cupped Marie's breast. A whimper left Marie's mouth and she couldn't stop herself from arching forward into the touch.

"Who--" Marie started, but the woman's thumb was on her nipple, flicking it over through her shirt and her bra, making it hard and needy and Marie couldn't remember the rest of her question. The woman was warm and sensuous and Marie leaned forward, wanting more.

The woman's thigh slid between Marie's and Marie unconsciously clenched her legs around it, tilting her hips so she could get friction right where she needed it.

The woman's kisses were still on her neck, her hand squeezing her breast gently and feeling her nipple. Marie let out a gentle languid moan and rocked her hips against the woman's leg, and for the first time that evening she didn't think about her living room couch at home.

"Who are you?" Marie managed to get out, the words barely coming together. It was barely a question. The woman didn't answer, she just put her lips on Marie's.

Marie all but swooned, any tension in her body giving out as the woman kissed and nibbled at her. She ran her tongue along Marie's bottom lip until Marie parted them. The woman slipped her tongue into Marie's mouth. She tasted like strawberries. Marie's heart pounded. 

Marie couldn't keep a grip on any sort of reasonability in this situation. It was escaping from her far too fast as she fell into the moment of this woman rubbing up against her and feeling her up. Marie grabbed at her, pulling her closer, as if they could get any closer.

The woman moved her hands down from Marie's breasts and undid the front of her pants. She pulled them down just enough to show off her panties. The woman was breathing heavy as she kissed Marie's neck again. She inched her fingers underneath Marie's panties and touched her throbbing clit.

Marie whined and pressed her hips forward, rubbing herself against the woman's thigh. The woman took her clit between her fingers and stroked it in time with Marie's thrusts against her leg. Everything was getting slippery and messy down there, and an errant thought flitted through Marie's head. What if she got her undies so wet that it leaked out to her pants, and then everyone could see what they had been up to? But as soon as the thought showed up it vanished. She was too turned on to care. She squeezed down on the woman's thigh, desperate little moans escaping her mouth. 

With the woman's hand on her breast and fingers on her clit, it didn't take Marie long to reach that crest. The woman pressed her lips against Marie's as she came hard. Her orgasm thrummed through her, vibrating through her whole body. Her clit throbbed with pleasure as the woman continued to pet it. As she tumbled down the other side of her peak, Marie slumped against the wall, her entire body tingling. The woman kissed at her neck and pulled her hand out of Marie's pants. She backed away from Marie, her leg sliding out from between Marie's thighs. Marie shuddered at that last momentary touch on a spot that was still tingling with sensitivity. She felt the absence of her leg, her hands on her breasts, her lips on her neck. 

Marie's hands shook as she did up the front of her pants. What on earth was that? Why on earth did some strange woman feel her up in a closet, making her cum? It felt amazing, though, no doubt about it. On some level Marie dreaded leaving the closet and learning who it was. She didn't like the idea of an actual stranger touching her like that. But it just felt so good...

The buzzer went off from outside the closet. Marie jumped, suddenly remembering where she was. She smoothed down her clothes, ran a hand through her hair. She was still blindfolded, so she couldn't tell how messed up she was. She hoped she wasn't too obvious. She hoped that she hadn't been too loud.

The door unlocked, and the barest hints of light streamed into through the cloth of her blindfold. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the closet.

"Take off your blindfolds and see who you got!" Sylvia said.

Hands still shaking, Marie undid the knot on the back of her blindfold.

Lucy stood opposite her, bandanna around her neck. Marie's eyes widened. Lucy smirked knowingly. "Oh," she said casually. "Didn't know it was you." Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of cherry lip gloss. Marie's face burned at the obvious lie. "Completely took me by surprise." She applied the gloss, smacked her lips, and put the gloss away.

Marie turned bright red. Lucy winked.


End file.
